Greatness
by Lazy and sleep deprived
Summary: What if Naruto was more mature? What if Sasuke wasn't obsessed with revenge? What if Sakura was strong? What if Team 7 had someone to help them along the way? What if Team 7 was just a little bit closer? What if? OP! Team 7. Mentor! Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

_Greatness_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

Summary: What if Naruto was more mature? What if Sasuke was less arrogant? What if Sakura wasn't a fangirl? What if Team 7 had Kyuubi to help them along the way? What if Team 7 was just a little closer? What if?

AN:( **Must Read** ) Includes Mature! Team 7, Genius! Team 7, Alive! Fugaku and Mikoto [Itachi killed everyone except for his and Sasuke's parents because he thought Sasuke needed someone to take care of him...he still put Sasuke _and_ his parents under the mangekyo sharingan though]

Based on the manga.

Chapter 1- _The Meeting on the Roof_

The room was empty except for three genin. The others had left with their sensei's long before, about 2 and a half hours ago. The first in the room is Naruto Uzumaki. Outcst, monster, prankster, village pariah. He was sitting on the ceiling just in front of the teachers table, practicing chakra exercises. Next was Sasuke Uchiha,genius, second child of the head of the Uchiha clan,Fugaku Uchiha, one of the three last loyal Uchiha, was seated in the front row on the desk closest to the window and furthest away from the door, resting his chin on his hands. He was glaring at the door, emitting small amounts of KI (killing intent). The last genin in the room was Sakura Haruno. Female, kunoichi of the year, medic nin in training (not that anyone knew except for Naruto and Sasuke). She was situated in the middle of the classroom, second column, middle row, middle seat. She was reading a book. Said book was '101 Poisons: Uses and Locations'. Naruto opened his eyes. "He's entering the academy.". Sasuke and Sakura both looked up as Naruto flipped of the ceiling. There was a silent question asked. Who was it? Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Who is it?"

Sakura closed her eyes. She sent a pulse of chakra throughout the academy. The chakra was light, almost like a light breeze, it was undetectable to all, and by all it means all. (Kyuubi helped with that skill ;P)

"Sharingan no Kakashi"

Their eyes met. Sky blue, sea green, and pitch black. Sasuke snorted, glaring at the door. The KI in the room increased.

"Is he really a jonin. He's three hours late."

"Kakashi Hatake. Wasn't he an Anbu?" Naruto voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Yes." Sakura nodded, "He was ex-anbu, Has an sharingan implanted in his eye. He is the only one outside of the Uchiha bloodline to ever have a sharingan, even if it is transplanted. He is also known to have copied more than 100 different jutsu." Sakura paused. She slid her handbook into one of her pouches.

"He's here."

All three of them snapped their heads towards the door. A hand slid into the crack in the door. The door slowly slid open.

.

.

.

.

Team 7 (or soon to be Team 7) started. Silver hair? Check. Pervert? Check. Late? Check x 100. The four of them were on the roof. The three soon to be genin sweatdropped as Hatake let out a perverted giggle, face half hidden behind an orange book. Sakura cleared her throat loudly, the respect for her sensei dropping little by little. Hatake looked up. "Ah right… well then introduce yourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Sasuke spoke up, "Why don't you introduce yourself first... _sensei_." If Kakashi noticed the sarcasm he didn't show it. His visible eye curved into an upside down u. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about that. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies."

Cue sweatdrop. 'All we learned was your name!' Kakashi eye smiled again. Naruto noticed something. Leaning over to his right he whispered to Sasuke. "Hey, he shows more emotions in his eye than you do on your whole face!" Naruto snickered. Kakashi interrupted before there would be a fight.

"Since you like to talk why don't you go first, blondie."

"My name is _Naruto Uzumaki_ " he put extra emphasis on the name. "I like ramen, training,Sakura, Sasuke, and Kyu-chan." Kakashi's' eyes narrowed. "I hate the 3 minutes it takes for the ramen to cook-" Snort. Glare. "- and people who are useless. My dream for the future is to protect my precious people and become Hokage. My dream for the future...pranks I guess." 'Well that's different' Kakashi thought. "Okay then, Pinkey next." 'Pinky' glared at him. Naruto and Sasuke shuffled a couple inches away from the pink haired female, Kakashi eye smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno NOT pinky. I like reading, dango, my senbon, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kyu-kun-," Kakashi openly frowned.. "-I dislike people who are late" Sakura glanced at Kakashi "- people who are useless, and perverts. My hobbies include reading, sleeping, and training. My dream for the future is to become a medic nin." Kakashi nodded. "Dark and broody, your turn." If looks could kill, Kakashi would be a pile of ash on the floor. " My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, I like training, my team, and Kyu-san." Kakashi made a mental note to report this to the Hokage. It was the third time this

Kyu- person was mentioned. He/She could be a threat. "I don't have many hobbies but i do have a dream, to kill a certain someone." Kakashi gave a mental sigh, I expected that at least.

"Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi. First we are going to do something with just the four of us."

Naruto leaned forward "And that will be?"

"Survival training."

Sakura frowned "Why is our first duty a training? We done enough at the academy."

Sasuke frowned but stayed silent.

Kakashi continued, "This isn't a normal training… this time I'm you're opponent."

Team 7 sat in silence.

Kakashi sweatdropped. He cleared his throat.

"Uhm…well...it's just that… don't freak out on me."

Sasuke snorted.

Kakashi closed his eyes and counted backwards from 10.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. There is a failure rate of over 66%."

Team 7 showed no reaction. If he didn't know better, Kakashi would have thought they were made of stone.

"...so, tomorrow meet on the training ground, bring all the tools you will need. Oh...and skip breakfast, you'll throw up."

Kakashi then handed each of them a paper.

"The details are on this paper and don't be late."

Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves.

"I bet he's going to the Hokage."

A loud smack rang through the roof.

"Oww! What did you do that for Sakura!" Naruto pouted one hand cradling his head.

Sakura sighed "Well, we should expect the Hokage to pay us a visit."

She looked at Sasuke, "Would that be a problem with your parents?"

Sasuke shrugged "To them anything would be a problem."

Naruto grinned widely "Kyu-chan won't mind at all. He'll probably mess with their heads a bit."

"What makes you think there will be more than one person?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke

"Do you think the Hokage would go meet Kyu-chan, who he will think is the Kyuubi, alone?"

Sasuke pondered on that thought before nodding, "Good point."

Sakura stood up. "We should go home. Meet at the training ground at 5. I'll bring breakfast."

The three left in a swirl of leaves.

Thank you for reading. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_Greatness_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: soooo…. I have been pretty distracted lately. Anyway, **IMPORTANT NOTE**. I don't update regularly so don't expect anything. I am a lazy, sleep deprived potato.

The last chapter: _Sakura stood up. "We should go home. Meet at the training ground at 5. I'll bring breakfast."_

 _The three left in a swirl of leaves._

Chapter 2- _The Bell Test_

Kakashi walked into the training field. "Hey guys, good morning!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Sakura glared at Kakashi "By 5 hours! How can you be that late!"

"How irresponsible." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi smiled.

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

He walked over to the three wooden stumps and set down an alarm clock.

"This alarm clock is set for noon."

He then lifted two bells.

"Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the time's up. Those who don't have a bell when the alarm goes off… gets no lunch. I will tie one of you to a stump and eat lunch in front of you."

'So that's why he told us not to eat...' the three thought.

Kakashi waited for the rumble of their stomachs. He raised an eyebrow when he didn't hear anything.

Kakashi continued

"You only have to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will be tied to the stump. And… the person who doesn't take a bell fails."

"To get a bell from me you will have to come to me with the intent to kill."

He paused.

Naruto gave him a grin with far too much teeth for his liking.

"Begin."

(So i can't do fight scenes. Maybe one day I could but no, not today. But I will tell you that it involved traps, paint, fireballs, Icha Icha, and Naruto. Many, many Narutos)

*Insert Page break*

The newly made Team 7 walked down the main street of Konoha. Around them many people bustled about on their day. However, nobody went within 3 feet of their little group, not that the three minded.

"Where do you guys want to eat lunch?" Sakura asked.

However, before Naruto could shout "RAMEN" on the top of his lungs, Sasuke interrupted.

"Not ramen."

Naruto shot him a look of betrayal. Sakura laughed quietly.

"Why don't we go to the new tea shop that opened recently? I heard that they have good dango."

"Hn"

"That's not a response teme."

Sakura chuckled lightly.

AN: I will explain more about Kyuubi's part in Team 7s past sometime. Probably. Maybe.


End file.
